Question: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 6$ and $b = 8$. $6$ $a$ $ + 5$ $b$ $ - 5$
Solution: Substitute $6$ for ${a}$ and $8$ for ${b}$ $ = 6{(6)} + 5{(8)} - 5 $ $ = 36 + 40 - 5 $ $ = 71$